sarufem mi angst one shot
by theotakufairy15
Summary: Here's another oneshot I made for the lack of Bleeding Love chapters


So yeah, here's another one. This oneshot is from my personal scenario's blog theotakufairysrandomscenario blog.

* * *

Saruhiko hated school. He hated waking up early in the morning and getting out of his warm bed just to sit around for a few hours and listen to a stupid teacher drone on and on about material he already mastered a long time ago. He hated teachers. They were so stupid and naggy and they just got on his nerves all the time.

He was in math class right now, the beginning of it to be fair and the teacher still hadn't come in yet for some mysterious reason. Saruhiko gave an irritated sigh and rested his head on his palm against the desk he was sitting at. Just then he felt a nudge on his side.

"hey saru, where the fuck is that teacher? He ain't normally this late" came a voice of a girl. His girl to be exact.

At that reminder he smiled. Yes his girl, his best friend, his girlfriend, his precious Misaki. They had been dating for a good while now and had gotten pretty serious with each other. Despite Saruhiko being an anti-social, sadistic genius and Misaki being a brash and violent girl, the two had managed to find deep love with each other and nothing could tear them apart. At least that's what they both believed. Remembering that she asked him something, he could only click his tongue and shrug a shoulder.

Without anyone looking, Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's hand from under the desk table and intertwined their hands together. He usually did this, they weren't known for much PDA so these private affairs were quite natural between them.

He sighed with content at feeling her warm and soft hand holding his own. Saru never knew that he could feel such bliss at holding his loves hand but he would accept such nirvana any day and at any hour. Yes, it was Misaki who made school days, or rather, any days more tolerable for the cobalt haired teenager. They were happy together, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

It was only 10 minutes later that the teacher finally decided to show up to class only to stop and speak to whomever was outside the door. Then he turned towards the rest of the class,

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. They recently moved to this neighborhood so I highly suggest you make our new student feel welcomed" the teacher warned and let the new student enter the room.

The person who entered the room was a young girl around their age group. She was tall and slender, was curvaceous and had a nice chest. Not to large and not too small. She had fair proclaim skin and shiny brown locks that flowed down her back. She had gleaming green eyes and her aura just screamed radiance. She was just a picture of perfection and beauty and already some of the boys in the class were already talking about her.

"my name is Akki Kuromi, I just moved here from Hokkaido, Please take good care of me~" she giggled cutely and bowed to her future classmates.

"excellent, thank you for the introduction now if you please Ms. Kuromi, could you please sit at the desk next to Fushimi-kun?" the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Saruhiko.

Akki nodded and made her way to her new seat. She offered a friendly smile to Saruhiko and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Saruhiko stared. He stared at this new person who sat next to him. She was beautiful, he couldn't lie. Probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He hadn't realized that he was still staring at her until he heard a small voice talking to him.

"ano, excuse me? Uh, Fushimi-kun? The teacher said that we needed partners for this assignment. And I was just wondering if you could be my partner?" came the sweet voice of Akki.

Almost instantaneously, Saruhiko nodded his head and shifted his seat next to Akki and they began working. At that moment however, there was one thing Saruhiko hadn't noticed:

He let got of Misaki's hand.

* * *

"GAH! I hate math!" came the harsh reply of the auburn haired girl as she walked next to her boyfriend. Said boyfriend just walked silently next to her. Now usually, Misaki didn't mind that, for her lover was in fact very silent. But this time he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Walking in front of him, she stopped him and asked him gently.

"hey Saru, you okay? You seem to be thinking hard about something"

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice, Saruhiko directed his attention to his smaller girlfriend.

"ah it's nothing important" he said and leaned down to give her a quick peck on her lips.

Misaki wasn't satisfied with his answer but chose not to press the issue any further.

"Ah Fushimi-san!~" came a voice from behind them along with the sounds of hurried footsteps.

The young couple turned around to see the new girl Akki running towards them and stopped to take a breath before she spoke.

"um, I'm sorry if this seems really straight forward but this place is really new to me and you're the only one I seem to know at the moment. If it isn't too much trouble, could you possibly give me a tour around the school?" Akki asked.

"actually, Saru and I were on our way to-"

"of course I can" Saruhiko interrupted Misaki's sentence and he offered Akki his arm and began to escort her around the school completely forgetting that he just left his own girlfriend behind.

* * *

Saruhiko found out a lot about Akki that day. He had never been so interested in a person before until he met her. She was just so amusing, kind, feminine and beautiful. Whenever she set her green eyes on him, he found himself blush at her gaze. He thought he could feel his heart beat at a thousand miles.

He was happy that he managed to exchange phone numbers with her that day as well because the first thing he did when he got home was text her. Their simple conversation turned to hour long ones. She was just so easy to talk to.

He found himself smiling when he thought about her and when he looked at his phone screen at the words displayed. They had agreed to hang out this weekend together. Saruhiko would show her around the community.

Just then his phone rang and a picture of Misaki showed up. With a click of his tongue for being interrupted he answered the call.

"Hey saru! You're still up for going to the game center this weekend right? My mom's finally letting me go again ever since the last time we went" came the ever enthusiastic voice of his girlfriend.

Crap. He had completely forgot about that. They had been planning to go out together for a month now but Akki was new and didn't know anyone besides him so it would be rude to cancel on her. Misaki would understand wouldn't she?

"Actually, i can't go this weekend. I'm meeting up with Akki and showing her around the city. Sorry Misaki"

"…oh…..well….that's okay I guess. We can always go another time right?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, thanks for understanding. I have to go now. I love you" he finished and hung up.

A few blocks down the road, an auburn haired girl sat in her bed and stared at her cell phone with disappointed eyes. "yeah…..love you too" she whispered.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Saruhiko and Akki became closer than ever. He couldn't deny himself at this point. Saruhiko admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with her. Just something about her presence made him calm and happy and he just craved her attention every time they were near each other.

But, as Saruhiko spent more time with Akki, the less time he spent with his own girlfriend Misaki. Said girl was feeling very neglected but she didn't want to be known as the jealous girlfriend who wouldn't let her boyfriend converse with other females. So she just did her best to suck it up and take it. However that all changed today when Saruhiko had called her and asked her to meet him in an alley.

So here she was, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. He told her he had something very important to tell her and knowing that, it just made her all the more curious.

When she heard footsteps and saw him coming, her heart raced at the mere sight of him. Whenever Misaki saw Saruhiko, her heart couldn't help but race. however, she felt it some what slow when she saw the expression on his face. And she felt it stop when he spoke those words

 _" I wan't to break up"_

* * *

Misaki could only blink her eyes in shock. What did he just say?

"what did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I want to break up. I'm sorry but I don't feel anything towards you anymore. I found someone else" was all he said

"you…..you can't be serious" no. NO! She couldn't believe this! He was ending their relationship when HE was the one who begged her to be his girlfriend in the first place.

Misaki never understood what heartbreak was until this very moment. All those promises, all those memories they shared, trashed just because Saruhiko found "someone else", Tears clouded her vision at the harsh reality that was in front of her.

"I am and I'm sorry. But I don't love you anymore. This is goodbye Misaki, I hope you can understand. " was all Saruhiko could say to her and he turned and left her in the alley all by herself.

Time just froze for the poor young girl, she didn't even bother stopping the tears from falling out of her eyes. She just let them flow down her cheeks as she cried. She cried more heavily than she had ever in her entire life.

"Traitor…..you fucking traitor! I fucking hate you Saruhiko!' she shouted.

* * *

As sad as he was. Saruhiko was some what glad he had ended it with Misaki. That sadness was soon replaced with happiness once he and Akki began dating. He was thrilled when he found out the other girl harbored the same feelings for him as well. The two were never seen without the other. Akki was one for PDA so she demanded that Saruhiko showered her with affection in public every chance they got. Not that he minded.

Time went on, the young couple still dated and no news of Misaki was heard ( nor really cared by Saruhiko since he considered her his past and Akki his future). But, he will admit that he felt stinging pain in his chest whenever he saw his ex-girlfriend all alone and looking miserable.

Sometimes he wondered to himself…did he actually make the right choice?

* * *

Even more time had passed for Saruhiko and he really was starting to regret his choice. The feeling in his paint never went away whenever he saw Misaki in the halls or on the streets and Akki really began to change over time. She became whiner, clingy and much more demanding than any other girl Saruhiko had seen.

He finally snapped one day and abruptly ended his relationship with the other girl and quickly made his distance from her.

Now the only question for him was…..would Misaki take him back?

* * *

Saruhiko was sleeping in bed one night. He was tossing and turning from the nightmare he was having. It was about his father, that bastard. Even though he died a long time ago, that fucker still managed to haunt Saruhiko's dreams.

Saruhiko bolted up in a cold sweat. His breath was hard. He hadn't had a single dream about his father for a while now. However he had started having them again ever since he and Akki got together….now that he thought about it, those dreams never acquired when…he and Misaki were still together. With Misaki, she was always there to comfort him whenever he had such nightmares but now….she wasn't there with him anymore and it was all his fault. At this moment Saruhiko realized that, maybe it really was Misaki he actually did love, and still loves, after all this time. Without her beside him, there was nothing he had. He didn't feel complete. It was decided, he would literally beg her to take him back and he would set things right. And once things were back to normal, he would never let her out of his grasp ever again.

The next day came and Saruhiko was waiting at the meeting spot he had asked Misaki ( who unwillingly agreed) to meet him at. He waited and waited and finally she came. She didn't look happy to see him. Saruhiko couldn't really blame her, he had dumped her quite harshly a few months ago and left her. But he swore he would fix things between them.

"what do you want monkey? This had better be good" Misaki snapped and she narrowed her eyes at the others direction

"Misaki…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. What happened a few months ago in the alley, I didn't know what I was thinking. Me loving Akki was a huge mistake. Misaki, I love you and ONLY you so if you can, can you please forgive me. Could we go back to being together?" he pleaded desperately.

Silence. That was all there was until Misaki gave out a bitter laugh.

"you're sorry? You're sorry that you broke up with me after YOU were the one who confessed your love to me, YOU were the one who promised that we would be together forever, YOU who promised that nothing would come between us and tear us apart. You who left me alone all those nights crying myself to sleep with a broken hear and now YOU beginning for forgiveness and just expect me to forget everything and take you back? Very funny Saruhiko, I know you think I'm stupid. But I'm not that stupid" she shot back

"Misaki, just listen I-"

"No YOU listen! I'm done with you! I don't wan't you back in my life. In fact I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You broke my heart Saruhiko don't you get that already! I will NEVER forgive you for that EVER!…..and besides….I found someone else" she confessed.

Saruhiko could feel his whole world stop at that point after he heard the last point.

"someone….else?" he repeated quietly.

Misaki nodded and gestured to the boy who was waving at her from the distance.

"I want you to know though…..I really did love you more than anything and anyone. But now, I can't do that. Now I found someone who will actually return my feelings" Misaki turned around and began to walk, but not without finishing her sentence.

"I hope you're happy now. Goodbye Fushimi"


End file.
